


Seriously, James?!

by dreamchaser31



Series: I'll Get You Through [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ava's Fourth Birthday, Ear Piercings, F/M, Family, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Bucky isn't handeling his daughter's fourth birthday well. AT ALL.





	

Bucky held tightly to his daughters hand as they made their way through the mall to the place that would permanently change his little girl forever. The place that wanted to harm his child. The place-

“James, seriously! She’s four years old! She wants her ears pierced! You honestly don’t need a gun, _OR_ Steve’s shield!”

“You don’t know that,” he snapped.

“I do know that! She’s going to be just fine,” Jane holds her arms down to lift her daughter into her arms, away from her father’s crushing grip. “And seriously. Having my dad on stand-bye in his Iron Man suit? Really?”

“Didn’t know you saw him. Was supposed to make it secret.” He didn’t mention all the other Avengers he had on stand-bye in various locations around the mall. His wife just rolled her eyes, and carried their daughter in to the store.

How had this happened? She was just two, and now she’s four. And _wanting_ her ears pierced? He’s convinced Darcy talked her into it. But that wouldn’t have mattered. His wife had taught their daughter to have a mind of her own. He'd agreed, and damn if it wasn’t kicking him in the ass now.

He had to hurry to catch up to them, before his daughter(and wife) could make any more life altering choices without him.

Jane had pointed out the benefits of having a piercing gun do it, instead of a needle. _Since she’s so young, they can do it with the two guns at the same time. Quick and easy. And it’s less time consuming. The gun automatically puts the backs on, so there’s no messing around._

And like an idiot he’d agreed. _Yeah. Let’s do that._ Anything to keep his daughter safe. Anything to keep her from pain. _Stupid jerk. Should have promised her a trip to Disney World or something. That’s what every little girl wanted, right? To be a princess?_ Wrong. His little girl didn’t want to be a princess. She wanted to be a scientist, like her mother. A strong-willed, feminist scientist, with the ability to make him bow at her command.

He watched as his wife, with Ava on her hip, went over the different starter earring styles together. Ava leaned towards the pinks and blues. She was a very independent child. She pointed at one of the styles then turned back to see him. “Dat one, daddy? I look pretty?”

He had to smile. She was beautiful with her wide blue eyes, and long dark hair. Jane had complained for months that she carried her for nine months, and the only thing Ava got from her was her hair color, but even that was his as well.

He swallowed hard. “Those are perfect, baby.”

He could see Sam, at the ready out of the corner of his eye, and had to wave him aside before Jane saw him too, as the lady led them to the booth, and had Jane sign some waiver forms, while she got another attendant. Jane was right. This would be quick. He was relieved at that.

The attendant explained that Ava could sit in a parents lap, it might make her less scared. His blue-eyed girl looked bright with excitement, not an ounce of fear in her.

_It might have helped him more if she didn’t have her mother’s fearlessness when taking a challenge._

He immediately volunteered. He could get her away quicker if their daughter so much as peeped the wrong way. He saw Tony, behind them, hiding behind some fountain. He looked at Jane, she hadn’t seen. She was pulling Ava’s hair into a ponytail as she listened to the attendant explain the proper care for cleaning the new piercing.

He watched as mother and daughter had a private conversation.

“You sure about this A.P.?”

“Yeah, mommy. I so sure.”

“You going to sit in daddy’s lap?”

She nods very seriously. “I think he needs someone to hold his hand, mommy,” the little girl stated with so much serious that his wife laughed out loud.

He had no choice but to shoot her a dirty look.

Jane helped Ava climb onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her, as the attendants went about disinfecting, marking her ears, and asking Jane her permission to see if the targets were ok.

 _Targets_. Damn women were about to hurt his baby girl, and they had to say the word _targets?_ Didn’t they know that the word target _meant_ something to a sniper?

He watched them load the guns with the proper earrings, and he stopped breathing.

Ava must have felt him tense because she turned around and put her hands on both sides of his face. “It’s ok, daddy. I a big girl. I gonna be ok.”

Jane kissed his head, and damn if his women didn’t have him wrapped around their little fingers.

Ava turned back around, and smiled that beautiful smile of hers, signifying she was ready.

He watched breathless as the women held the guns to her ears, and he took his daughters hands, as they clicked the earrings through.

As Ava started to cry, he took control, the moment the ladies backed away with their torture weapons and stood up wrapping his girl in a protective embraces as his wife gaped at him.

Didn’t take him long to figure out why.

Every single Avenger was in the room in a flash surrounding the baby and glaring at the culprits.

“Seriously James?! The Avengers?! Really?!”

He felt kind of foolish when Ava, who’d calmed down by then asked to see her new earrings.

Even more foolish when Ava laughed at her daddy for having “scaredy” eyes.

He pointed to Jane's stomach where a tiny bump was just beginning to show. "That one better be a boy. You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"


End file.
